The Cameron Phillips Chronicals
by HerrDr.Funk
Summary: *No I'm not dead. It's updated!* Cameron Phillips was a normal girl once. Problem was her destiny caught up with her. Now she's just trying to survive in a war she can't even comprehend, much less believe in.
1. Welcome to the war

This is the pilot for a story idea I have kicking around in my head. If interest is shown in me continuing I will gladly update it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cameron Phillips Chronicles: Chapter 1

Rating T, may increase to M if need be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Terminator in any way, shape, or form and will remove this is asked to by the owners.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_My life is crap."_

Cameron Phillips cursed her luck as she disembarked from her bus home. It was a Friday, with night rapidly approaching and rather then going out with her friends like she should have been; she was stuck at home grounded. Cameron wouldn't have minded so much but to be grounded for something she actually hadn't done seemed beyond unfair. Sure she _had _broken her curfew but it had been for a party. A far cry from midnight streaking on a Los Angeles freeway like her parents now accused her of. There had been no convincing them otherwise though when they had turned on the morning news to find their daughter running naked across the road. So here Cameron was now, grounded for the next month. She was to come straight home from school everyday and was stuck at home on the weekends. Also to add insult to injury, they had taken away her car privileges as well meaning she was now reduced to taking the bus, something Cameron had been sure was behind her.

School hadn't been much better. The whistles and cat-calls only came to an end when Cameron punched one unlucky boy in the nose. She wasn't a particularly strong girl but it had taken him by surprise and even drawn a bit of blood. People were less inclined to say anything outright from then on but the whispers and stifled laughs continued. Her friends had laughed it off as the coincidence from hell but even their support did little improve her mood.

Cameron looked around as she stepped off the bus; the sun was beginning to set. She had to hurry home, the last thing she needed was to get a few more days tacked onto her sentence. The quickest way home was to cut through the new housing development that was going up in her neighborhood, it would lead her right to her doorstep. Cameron was idly thinking how three months ago the entire area had been a field when a sudden motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Cameron spun to see what it was but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. Never the less, it unnerved her enough to break into a light run. Cameron hadn't been able to shake the feeling that she was being watched ever since the video of her twin had aired. Despite her paranoia she arrived at her home without incident.

"Hey there honey." Her mother called from the kitchen as she walked in the door. Still upset however, Cameron ignored her and climbed the stairs. "Okay…the silent treatment, that's fine I think I might just be able to bear through it somehow." Her Mother quipped after her.

Cameron entered her room and closed the door behind her. She lazily tossed her backpack on the floor before flopping down on the bed. A small hum sounded through the room as her cell phone began to vibrate, signaling she had a new text message. Digging into her bag she eventually managed to fish it out and check her message:

From Laura

Hey girl, sux you're not coming out tonight. Think your parents will let me come over tomorrow? ttyl.

Much as Cameron would have liked to see her best friend the next day, she highly doubted her parents would actually let her come over. This was going to suck alright. She lay on her bed for a few minutes mulling over what to do when she decided to grab a snack then take a stab at doing her homework. She headed back down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, doing her best to ignore her mom. Cameron opened the fridge and was rummaging through it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Mrs. Phillips volunteered.

More then happy to let her mom get the door, Cameron pulled out a coke and closed the refrigerator. She walked out into the hallway, planning on going back to her room, giving her a perfect view of what happened next as her mother opened the door a crack, keeping the chain locked.

"Does a Cameron Phillips live here?" An unknown voice asked.

"Yes why? What did she do now?" Mrs. Phillips answered.

The answer was barely out of her mouth when the door was violently kicked in, knocking Mrs. Phillips to the floor. Cameron screamed and fell to the floor herself. Only able to look on horrorstruck as a large man holding a pistol entered her house. He calmly turned his gun on Mrs. Phillips and fired off three quick shots, killing her instantly.

"Mom!" Cameron shrieked.

This only served in drawing the attention of the man and he began to train his gun on her. Cameron screwed her eyes shut; waiting for the next shots that would end her life.

The gunshots she was expecting never came however. Cameron heard the sounds of a struggle followed by a very couple of very large crashes, as if the walls in her house were being demolished. The sounds of the fight continued for a few more moments. A duo of loud "clangs" rang out throughout the house then there was silence.

"Cameron Phillips?" A voice called out.

Cameron opened her eyes to find a young man with sandy blond hair looking down at her.

"Yes." Cameron shakily replied.

"Come with me if you want to live." He said, holding his hand out to her as he did.

Cameron put her hand in his and he then pulled her back to his feet.

"We have to leave now. The other one is disabled for the moment but it will be mobile again soon." He said as he motion to the other man who was now embedded in a sitting position in the hallway wall. A hammer buried in the top of his skull. The situation would have seemed surreal if Cameron hadn't noticed her mother lying in a pool of blood on the floor.

"Oh my God! Mom!" Cameron cried. She tried to free herself from the man's grip and help her mother but his hand was like and vice around hers.

"There's nothing we can do for her and we can't stay here. Come with me now." With that, he pulled Cameron towards him and dragged her into the kitchen. Once there, the man pulled the toaster off the counter and plugged it into a socket on the other side of the room. He took a magazine off the countertop then jammed it into the toaster and pushed the lever down. The magazine slowly starting to smolder as it caught fire. The man crossed the room once more and, to Cameron's amazement, ripped the stove away from the wall. A hissing sound could be heard as the gas started to fill the room. He took hold of Cameron, this time throwing her over his shoulder like she was a rag doll and ran out the back door towards the garage. Kicking the side door in like it was made of toothpicks; they made their way to the family minivan. The man punched the driver's side window in before reaching in and unlocking the door. He placed her in the passenger's seat then got in himself. He swiftly ripped away the ignition, exposing the starting wires and hotwired the car.

"Fasten your seatbelt." He commanded before putting the car in reverse and slamming his foot down on the accelerator. The car shot backwards, tearing through the garage door. As the car shot into the alley behind Cameron's house, there was a huge booming noise. Cameron turned to face her house only to find it was now engulfed in flames. The man that had saved her turned to look to for a moment too before putting the car into gear and peeling away.

"What the fuck was that?" Cameron yelled at him.

"Not now, he's still operational." He said looking in the rearview mirror.

Wide eyed, Cameron looked what looked very much like a robotic skeleton covered in flames was now running after the car. Cameron would have screamed if she had been able to find her voice. What ever it was had incredible speed and was quickly able to catch up with the sluggish minivan. It leapt onto the roof of the vehicle, causing it to dent heavily. The metal monstrosity slammed its fist through the roof of the van, desperately trying to get a hold on Cameron. Seeing this, the man driving braked hard. The sudden change in inertia caused the robot to be jarred off its perch. It landed in a sprawled heap on the ground in front of the minivan. He put his foot full force on the gas and ran Cameron's attacker over, the impact rattling the car. He looked back and when the robot didn't get up immediately he pulled away.

"More will be on the way; we have to get out of the neighborhood." He commented as they left Cameron's block behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Loved it or hated it, I want to hear about it. So why not review?


	2. Roy

They managed to leave Cameron's neighborhood without any further problems. The man that had saved her was sticking to the back streets and alleys. He'd informed her that the damage to the minivan would bring unwanted attention and the best course of action would be to find a new car. Cameron hadn't really been paying attention though. She was sitting with her head pressed against the window, replaying the events of the last ten minutes in her mind. A sickly feeling spreading through her stomach the more she thought about it.

"We should be able to get a new car here." The man said, pointing to a parking lot a few blocks down the street.

"Could you pull over?" Cameron weakly said.

"We don't have ti-" He started but Cameron cut him off.

"Pull over!" She screamed at him.

He slammed on the breaks so suddenly Cameron would have hit her head on the windshield had it not been for her seatbelt. Regardless of that fact, Cameron quickly unbuckled herself and bolted from the car. Just in time too as the feeling in her stomach overwhelmed Cameron and she vomited on the street. Her protector was on her almost immediately, running his hand over the back of her neck. There was something reassuring about the man's touch and Cameron almost felt soothed by it before his next question brought her back to reality.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"No I'm not feeling better!" Cameron snapped, throwing his arm off as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Why? Your body temperature is nominal, you pulse-" He started to question but she cut him off.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? That…thing…back there killed my mom! You blew up my house! Then all you tell me is we have to leave? I don't even know who…who…" The rest of her words were lost in a sob as tears freely begin to flow.

Standing suddenly became very hard for Cameron and she sat down on the curb with her face buried in her arms.

"Oh." He said simply "Thank you for explaining."

He reached down and took her hand in his then pulled her back to her feet. An expression that could almost be considered sympathetic came over his face.

"This must be extremely difficult for you but it is not safe here and it is imperative that you live." He said as he slowly steered her towards the parking lot.

"What was that thing that killed my mom?" Cameron asked after a few steps. She had calmed down a degree but her voice still cracked in places.

"A Terminator, Skynet series T-888. Unknown model" He said as if this explained everything.

"What the hell is a Terminator?" Cameron shot back.

"A cyborg, built by Skynet for infiltration and assassination missions. Live skin is grown directly onto a robotic endoskeleton. Makes it nearly impossible for humans to differentiate between it and the real thing." He elaborated.

"There's no such thing as cyborgs or robots or any of that shit, not like that. This isn't the fucking Matrix" Cameron argued.

"Not yet. Not for another twenty years. The one you saw was sent from approximately twenty-two years in the future using Skynet's time displacement technology." He answered.

"You're telling me someone in the future sent a robot back in time to kill me?"

"Not someone, something. Skynet sent it." He almost seemed to be going out of his way to give her as little information as possible.

"What's Skynet?" Cameron asked.

"An AI. An Artificial Intelligence." He added, noticing the puzzled look on her face. "From what the resistance was able to piece together it started as an intuitive program. But something went wrong. Skynet got too smart. It decided humanity was the biggest threat and declared war. It took control of the U.S.'s nuclear stockpile and launched every warhead it controlled. It targeted Russia, China, India, Pakistan, any country with a significant nuclear stockpile that would be able to strike back at the United States. It meant to destroy as many high priority targets with a minimum of effort."

"Fine. Evil robots from the future. But why does it want to kill me? I haven't done anything. Dad doesn't even tell me what he-" She started but he cut her off.

"You haven't done it yet. Not for another four years or so. You saved the life of someone very, very important. That's why Skynet wants you dead."

It all sounded crazy to Cameron but after what she had just seen she couldn't help but believe there was a realm of truth to it. They reached the parking lot and the man began to try the doors of different cars, looking for one that had been left unlocked. They finally found one, an old Ford that had definitely seen better days but according to him was functional. They both got in and he swiftly hotwired the car once more. He pulled out of the parking lot and slowly merged into the main road. They drove in silence for five minutes before Cameron spoke up once more.

"You're one of them aren't you? A Terminator I mean." She asked in a tone that was more a statement then a question.

"Yes." He answered. "I was sent back to protect you from outside interference by Skynet's forces."

"So you're one of them? Like the one that killed my mom?" Cameron questioned.

"Almost." He answered. He briefly smiled at her for a moment before his face shifted back to the same emotionless expression.

"So do you have a name or something?"

"Roy. They call me Roy." He said.

""Roy", okay kind of a hillbilly name but that's fine." Cameron repeated. 'So what happens now Roy?"

"We're going to find the man you're supposed to save." Roy said. The smirk once again returning to his face.


	3. Oh the places you'll go

_Got interested in finishing this story after I saw the premier. Over all I think it's better then the first two chapters. Hopefully you'll agree._

_Note: I don't own anything in this story except Roy and even that is debatable. _

* * *

_Edwards Air Force Base_

_August, 2036_

General John Connor was definitely an unhappy man. This of course was a relative term as ten years ago he would have given almost anything to be merely unhappy but that still didn't mean he was thrilled about what he was going to do. At this moment in time, Connor was standing in one of Edwards air base's mess hall kitchen's freezers. Truth be told, he was freezing his ass off but damned if he was going to show it. The fact that they had been able to get a couple of the freezers working again had been a testament to what they had gained over the last few years. The cold wasn't the problem though, the source of Connor's anxiety steamed from the packed body bag that was propped up in the corner. Connor had hoped the reunion that was about to take place would never happen but now it seemed it couldn't be helped.

Fortunately for Connor he was drawn from his brooding as the cooler door swung open and there she was. There was a long scar running from the corner of her mouth up to the middle of her left cheek and she had quite a few wrinkles around her eyes but to Connor, Cameron Phillips remained as beautiful the day he had met her. Connor couldn't help but note that she had the sense to wear thick parka for the occasion. She regarded him with amusement.

"It's fifteen below in here, aren't you just a little bit cold?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not really." He lied wearily.

Cameron punched him in the arm.

"John. You've never been able to lie to me so don't think you can start now." She began. "How would it look if John Connor, the savoir of humanity, caught pneumonia and died because he was too busy brooding to notice he was freezing to death? If it means that much to you we don't have to send him. Anyone of the men would do it in a heartbeat if you asked them."

Connor shook his head vigorously.

'No. Roy's the best of them we've got left and you're too important to leave to anything less then the best."

Cameron sighed.

"John…" she began but he cut her off, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Cameron…It's just…It scares the living hell out of me to think I could lose you and never even realize it. Please, it's got to be this way." Connor pleaded.

Connor's voice was on the verge of cracking, it hadn't done that in years. That was enough to convince Cameron outright that John was committed to the plan. Showing signs of outward emotion didn't happen to be one of John Connor's specialties anymore.

"Alright." Cameron said "If this is the way you want it, we'll do it this way."

Cameron leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace which he returned. She turned her head to look over at the body bag before she voiced what had been on her mind when she had entered.

"So how pissed off do you think he's going to be when he comes to?" She asked.

"About as mad as Mom and Derek will be." Connor replied.

Cameron exhaled as she moved her arm around to his front and patted him on the chest.

"Well the team's ready and the chip is out of storage should we get this over with?"

"Might as well, lets thaw him out"

* * *

_San Diego_

_September, 2008_

If it had possessed any sort of emotions the damaged T-888 would have been disappointed. Cameron Phillips had been inches away yet it hadn't been able to follow through with it's mission. To be thwarted by one of its own kind had just added insult to what were proving to be extensive injuries. It's epidermal layer had been completely burned off by the explosion and the servos in it's right arm and leg were no longer functioning. It was now forced to limp along on it's good leg, like it had been the victim of a robotic stroke.

At the very least it had managed to "convince" a passer by to give it his clothes and shoes. It's head and hands were still visible but it was an improvement. Walking around with a bare endoskeleton did not facilitate blending in. Ducking into an alleyway it retrieved the previous owner's cell from it's pocket and punched in a number. The phone rang once before a lightly accented, female voice responded on the other end.

"Report." She said curtly.

"Target escaped due to interference from rogue model. Extensive damage sustained. Dermal layer compromised. Will not be able to continue pursuit in current condition."

There was a slight pause on the other end.

"Unfortunate. Nevertheless we know where they'll go first. If we're fortunate we can catch them before they make contact. Make repairs and report in."

And with that the line went dead.

* * *

Catherine Weaver momentarily reclined in her chair. This was definitely an unwelcome development but she supposed things couldn't be helped. It was really just a matter of reallocating a few resources now. Weaver reached for her phone and dialed. Like the call to her, the other end picked up almost immediately.

"Priority target has escaped. You should be able to intercept northbound on the freeway. I'm sending you a picture now. Take heavy weaponry, she has a rogue with her."

"Understood." The voice on the other end said before hanging up.

Weaver put down her own receiver. This was not the perfect remedy in any way but she supposed some things couldn't be helped.

* * *

They had been driving for almost two hours. Roy had pulled onto the freeway as fast as possible once they had gotten their new car and they were now heading north away from San Diego. Their earlier conversation had left Cameron with more questions then answers and much of the time had been spent getting her up to speed.

"So, where are you taking me anyway?" Cameron asked.

"Los Angeles."

"John Connor is L.A.?"

"Probably, maybe not" He replied unhelpfully.

"Maybe not?" Cameron said her eyebrows rose as she did so. "You don't even know where he is?"

"I have an address but I don't know how much good it will do us. It hasn't gotten nearly as much attention as the FBI massacre but there was a house fire in central L.A. The fire was at the address I have for the Connors. This will definitely complicate things. Though I do think with enough time I can find them."

Cameron hadn't heard anything about an "FBI massacre" but it didn't seem particularly important compared to her current situation so she ignored it and spoke up.

"Wait, so you don't even know where they are anymore? Well then how the hell are we going to find these people?" She said.

"Records. It's impossible to live in this time without leaving a record of you somewhere. Connor gave me a list of alias' they would have used. Just a matter of time until we get a hit on one of them." Roy stated like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

"Keep you alive. Maybe one or two other thi-"

Roy didn't finish his sentence. While he had been talking to Cameron he had been carefully scanning the road ahead for potential threats. The overpass was a good half mile down the freeway before Roy was able to see it clearly enough to notice the man standing on it. What bothered Roy about the man was the large overcoat her wore despite the intense heat. His fears were confirmed when the man reached into his jacket and withdrew a very large hunting rifle. With unnatural speed and accuracy he locked the sights with Cameron's head and fired.

Cameron let out a scream as Roy grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down to her knees. Milliseconds later the .950 JDJ round blasted through the windshield. The bullet tore through Cameron's head rest where her forehead had been seconds before and blew out the back window as well. Roy turned to the left and slammed on the cars breaks to try to avoid the next shot. However this turned out to be a bad idea in free way traffic as the car behind them slammed into the back corner of their car. The impact jarred Cameron and spun them back around into the path of the incoming gunfire.

Roy weighed the options in nanoseconds. None of them were particularly good. It was certain though that if they stayed in their current position Cameron would be killed.

"Get out of the car now!" He shouted.


	4. new note

I think I might have messed things up by replacing the last authors note with a new chapter

I think I might have messed things up by replacing the last authors note with a new chapter. Just adding this so everyone knows it's updated and is able to review.


End file.
